Goodbye, Mr Sve
by icecreamandfernweh
Summary: During the Finnish War, Russia tears Finland away from Sweden. One shot.


**I was working on my main fanfic when the idea for this story popped into my head. This is my take on how Russia won Finland from Sweden. Historical stuff at the bottom. Enjoy!**

 **Hetalia and all these characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

The fighting had been going on for days, and Finland was exhausted, bruised, and scared. Men were being killed all around him, and still the enemy kept coming. He could see Russia in the distance, slicing down opponents with a smile on his face. Even though the Nordic sometimes felt stifled with Sweden, he couldn't go back to Russia's house, not when he still had scars from the last two visits. A hand grabbed his shoulder, causing Finland to spin around and raise his fist. Before he could hit his attacker, he realized who it was.

"Mr. Sve!" he yelled.

"Sorry 'm late. Had t' deal with Denmark an' France," Sweden explained.

"I'm so glad you're here; I don't know how much longer we can hold out," Finland told him.

"Hm," Sweden grunted.

Finland looked behind the intimidating empire and asked, "Are those all the soldiers you brought, though?" Sweden just stared at Finland, so he continued, "T-that's alright, we'll be fine." With that, the reinforcements joined the battle. It was a relatively quick skirmish since they were so badly outnumbered. It only took 30 minutes for Russia to reach the two blondes.

"Privyet Sweden, Finland!" he exclaimed. "I've come to take Finland back to my house again."

"Fin's mine," Sweden warned Russia.

Russia grabbed one of Finland's arms and responded, "Not anymore, da?" Sweden narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. He reached forward and held on to Finland's other arm, refusing to let go. "You lost, Sweden," Russia reminded him. When nothing happened, Russia used his free hand to sink a fist into Sweden's stomach. While the nation was doubled over, he brought his knee up and smashed it into Sweden's face, causing him to collapse.

"Mr. Sve!" Finland cried. Sweden didn't move.

"Don't worry, Finland, I'll take care of you," Russia promised. He once again took a hold of Finland's hand and gently tugged.

"No! I'm not going back!" Finland argued, digging his feet into the ground. Russia retaliated by wrapping his arms around the smaller man and dragged him away.

"Don't let him take me! Please!" Finland struggled to get away, but Russia only dealt with the interference for a moment before twisting an arm behind his back.

"Ow!" Finland screamed. "Let go!"

Russia only wrenched his arm up higher and threatened, "If you don't stop moving, I'll have to do something drastic." Finland was going to continue trying to escape, but then Sweden stirred and looked up at him with sadness in his eyes.

"'m sorry," he mumbled. Shocked at the lack of help from Sweden, Finland went limp in Russia's hands. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he lost sight of his friend.

"It's okay," Russia comforted him, wiping away the tears, "You'll be part of my family now."

Finland just cried even harder.

* * *

 **Privyet (Russian)- Hello (informal)**

 **There's actually a lot of history in this if you're curious, so here you go:  
**

 **The Swedish Empire used to be one of the great European powers. It had power over Finland, Livonia (a combo of present day Northern Latvia and Southern Estonia), Estonia, and a few other places. For awhile it was strong and defeated its enemies, but eventually it was weakened. Multiple other empires were attacking Sweden at various times, often together.**

 **One of the most decisive wars was the Great Northern War that lasted from 1700-1721. Russia, Denmark-Norway, the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, and parts of the Holy Roman Empire all decided to go to war with Sweden. At first Sweden pushed back enemies and forced some out of the war, but the tables turned when they tried to invade Russia during a terrible winter (when will people learn not to do that?) After this, those who'd stepped out of the war returned, along with more people who wanted to take a swing at Sweden. At the end of the war, Russia lost Estonia and Livonia to Russia.**

 **Throughout multiple periods of fighting, Russia occupied Finland twice during what became known as The Greater Wrath (1714-1721) and The Lesser Wrath (1741-1743). As you can tell from the names, those were not great periods of time for Finland.**

 **By the time the Finnish War rolled around in 1808, the Swedish Empire was no longer considered a great power anymore. Sweden was also busy dealing with attacks from Denmark and France, so when Russia attacked again, it was forced to give up Finland. Finland remained in the Russian Empire's control from 1809 until 1917, when it declared independence.**

 **Whew, that was a bit difficult to summarize! As always, feel free to correct any of this info. I'm always eager to learn more. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
